A Song and Dance competition
by Bird6490
Summary: Twilight tells Mordecai,Rigby,and Fluttershy about the Song and Dance contest that is coming up on Saturday and they all decide to enter it.However which duo will win and be the best?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Contest entry

Mordecai and Rigby were visiting Ponyville once again. Mordecai was helping Twilight organize her library and Rigby was hanging out with Fluttershy at Sugar Cube Corner. "Wow these sweets are delicious" Rigby said. "I know right" Fluttershy added. When they were done eating their sweets they were close to holding hands until Twilight and Mordecai came in. "We're done organizing the library so we decided to come and check on you to" Twilight said. "So what's going on?" "Not much" Fluttershy said. "So Fluttershy what do you want to do now?" Rigby asked. "I don't know" Fluttershy said. Twilight used her magic and showed everyone a poster. "We should enter the Song and Dance competition Saturday night" she said. "A Song and Dance competition?" Fluttershy asked. "You and a partner get to sing and dance to a song and the mayor gets to decide who the best is" Twilight explained. "Well I would like to enter with you Twilight" Mordecai said. "Really Mordecai?" Twilight asked. "That would be great!" "So do you want to enter with me Fluttershy?" Rigby asked. "Sure" Fluttershy said. "Fluttershy why don't we wear our dresses for when we went to the Grand Galloping Gala?" Twilight asked. "That's a great idea" Fluttershy agreed. "I think Rigby and I will wear our tuxedos for the contest" Mordecai said. Then they all went to the registration booth to sign up for the contest.

"Write down your name and who your partner is going to be" A colt said. "Of course I'm competing with Twilight" Mordecai said. "And I'm competing with Fluttershy" Rigby said. "I hope we will win" Fluttershy said. "We'll just have to find out" Rigby said. "I'm glad that you decided to be my partner". "Me too" Fluttershy said. "Then the two were holding hands. They all wondered about who is going to win.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Practicing

After they entered for the contest Mordecai and Twilight went to the house. And Rigby and Fluttershy went to her cottage. Fluttershy gave Rigby and herself pieces of paper that had the lyrics for the song they are going to sing in the competition. "Ok Rigby we're going to practice singing the lyrics and then we'll do it during the song" Fluttershy said. "What's the name of the song?" Rigby asked. "It's a love song and it's called me and you" Fluttershy said. "You're going to do some rap in the song". "Like a rap battle?" Rigby asked. "Sort of" Fluttershy said. "Ok I'll do the first part and your part next". Then Fluttershy began to sing the beginning of the song.

Fluttershy:

You spin round and round and round in my head. (Head) Did you really mean the words that you said? (Said) Is there a thing that I got to know? Should I stay or should I go? Tell me the truth. Is it gonna be and you? Is it gonna be and you? (You)

"Wow you're a really good singer" Rigby said. "Thanks Rigby" Fluttershy blushed. Back at the house Mordecai and Twilight started to practice singing the song that they are gonna sing at the contest. "All right if we're gonna win the contest we need to know and practice the lyrics of our song" Twilight said. "What's the song called Twilight?" Mordecai asked. "It's a love song and it's called Wouldn't Change a Thing" Twilight said. The couples practiced through the day until they finally got the lyrics and the singing timings right. Then they day has finally came. The Song and Dance Contest was about to begin. Everyone was all dressed up in their dresses and tuxedos. But the question in everyone's minds is who is going to win and what will they win?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Spotlight Part 1

Author's note: Sorry I took so long. I was busy with school and homework. You wanted the rest of the story? Here we go!

The time has finally come for the Song and Dance Contest in Ponyville. There were a lot of people with dance partners. "This is it" Mordecai said. "The time has come" Rigby said. "For us to know" Fluttershy said. "Which one of us are the best singers and dancers" Twilight said. Everyone was prepared and confident and ready to compete. Then the Mayor came on to the stage. "Mares and gentle colts" she began. "I welcome you to Ponyville's first Song and Dance competition!". Everyone clapped and cheered. "So I say let the competition begin!" the Mayor said. Again everyone made applause. "So without further ado first I'll introduce you all to the judges" Mayor said. The curtain opened and the judges appeared. "These are the judges Truffles and Professor Utonium" Mayor said. "Now it's time for the first entry Spike and Rarity". After a couple of performances Mordecai, Twilight, Rigby, and Fluttershy were thinking that this might be a tough competition. "These competitors are pretty good" Mordecai thought. "Yeah even the judges like them" Twilight added. "Now it's time for entry number 16 Mordecai and Twilight!" the Mayor said. "Ready Mordecai?" Twilight asked. "Yep" Mordecai answered. Then they both came onto the stage and sang "Wouldn't Change a Thing" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas

Twilight: It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say. His mind is somewhere far away. And I don't know how to get there. It's like all he wants is chill out.

Mordecai: (She's way too serious; she's always in a rush)

Twilight: He makes me wanna pull my hair out

Mordecai: (and interrupting)

Twilight: Like he doesn't even care.

Mordecai: Like she doesn't even care.

Twilight: You

Mordecai: Me

Twilight: We're face to face.

Both: But we don't see eye to eye.

Twilight: Like fire and rain

Mordecai: (Like fire and rain)

Twilight: You can drive me insane.

Mordecai: (Drive me insane)

Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Twilight: We're Venus and Mars.

Mordecai: (Venus and Mars)

Twilight: We're like different stars.

Mordecai: (Like different stars)

Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing. And I wouldn't change a thing.

Mordecai: She's always trying to save the day. Just wanna let my music play, she's all or nothing. But my feelings never change. I try to read her mind, she tries to pick a fight.

Twilight: (Why does he try to read my mind?, it's not good to psychoanalyze)

Mordecai: To get attention

Both: That's what all my friends say

Twilight: You

Mordecai: Me

Both: We're face to face but we don't see eye to eye.

Twilight: We're like fire and rain.

Mordecai: (Fire and rain)

Twilight: You can dive me insane.

Mordecai: (You can drive me insane)

Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Twilight: We're Venus and Mars

Mordecai: (We're Venus and Mars)

Twilight: We're like different stars

Mordecai: (Different stars)

Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing. And I wouldn't change a thing

Mordecai: When I'm yes, she's no

Twilight: When I hold on, he just lets go

Both: We're perfectly imperfect but I wouldn't change a thing no

Twilight: We're like fire and rain

Mordecai: (Fire and rain)

Twilight: You can drive me insane.

Mordecai: (You can drive me insane)

Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Twilight: We're Venus and Mars

Mordecai: (Venus and Mars)

Twilight: We're like different stars

Mordecai: (Different stars)

Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing. And I wouldn't change a thing. But I can't stay mad at you for anything.

Twilight: We're Venus and Mars

Mordecai: (We're Venus and Mars)

Twilight: We're like different stars

Mordecai: (Different stars)

Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing. And I wouldn't change a, wouldn't change a thing.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Mordecai and Twilight took a bow. "That was amazing how they danced" Truffles said. "I agree and they good voices to" Professor Utonium said. Mordecai and Twilight walked off the stage. "Dude you were awesome!" Rigby said. "Thanks dude" Mordecai said. Rigby and Fluttershy's performance was next. Who will win the contest? Read the next chapter to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Spotlight Part 2

Author's note: Sorry I haven't continued making the story in a while. I was so busy with homework and everything. Now that it's winter break I can do the next chapter. So here we go!

The Song and Dance Contest in Ponyville gets underway with the contestants singing and dancing to music. Mordecai and Twilight performed the song "Wouldn't Change a Thing" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. Rigby and Fluttershy are ready to perform but the question is who will take home the grand prize of this competition? "These contestants were just brilliant with their performances. But now is time for the final performance of this year's Song and Dance Competition!" said the Mayor. The ponies were thrilled with excitement. "We're next Rigby" Fluttershy said. "Yeah I know" Rigby said. "And now here's the final entry of this year's Sing and Dance Competition! Entry number 17, Rigby and Fluttershy!" the Mayor said. The two step up on stage and sang and danced to the song "Me and You" by Coco Jones and Tyler James Williams from the Disney Channel movie "Let it Shine".

Fluttershy:

Ayyy. Hmmmmm. You're spinnin' round and round and round in my head, head. Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it, I gotta know, should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth, is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? (Mmmmm uhhhh)

Rigby:

I know you gonna be mad, feeling that you thought you had, was for another guy; well I'm that other guy. I'm just a shy kid camouflaged before your rise. I knew my lyrics were the key to see the other side. I should've told you but I never had the courage, and I thought you really wouldn't understand.

Fluttershy:

Ohhh

Rigby:

And now I'm okay just to let my feelings surface, apologizing for disguising who I am.

Fluttershy:

Mhmmm. Tell me, are you who I thought you were? Or who I wanted you to be? Did you do it all for him? Or were you only playin' me (ayyy)?

Rigby:

I did it for you, but I couldn't see it through. (But I couldn't see it through)

Fluttershy:

You're spinnin' round and round and round in my head, head. Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it, I gotta know, should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth, is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? (Hey)

Rigby:

You're all I ever wanted, but I got caught in the shadow in the background, but I'm back now. And Kris was all this and that and my look didn't really fit the rap, it didn't match. He had the style and I had the swag. So I locked up my feelings in the words he said, give me a hand and I'll take off my mask. If you, give me a chance that's all I ask.

Fluttershy:

What'chu expectin' me to do? First you were him and now you're you (hoo)

Rigby:

Now it's just me, and you got me on my knees. (And you got me on my knees)

Fluttershy:

You're spinnin' round and round and round in my head, head. Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it, I gotta know, should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth, is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Why do I feel so deceived, guess I believed what I wanted to believe, it's perfect in my dreams, but nothing's really what it seems. No (ooh) No (ooh). You're spinnin' rou(uuuu)nd in my he(eeee)ad, head. Did you really (did you really) mean the words that you said, said? This is it, I gotta know, should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth, is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Mmmmmmm, yeahh. Gonna be me and you, oh no.

The ponies made big cheers and applause. Rigby and Fluttershy took a bow. "That performance was so romantic!" Truffles said. "These two did very well" said Professor Utonium. Then the rest of the contestants came up on stage. The audience made more cheer and applause. "It seems it could be a tie between Mordecai and Twilight and Rigby and Fluttershy" the Mayor said. More cheer and applause came from the audience. "I don't know who the best was. How could I possibly pick a winner?" said the Mayor. She thought for a moment and then made up her mind. "I have decided that the winners of this year's Song and Dance Competition are….entry number 17, Rigby and Fluttershy!" she announced. Confetti fell down to the stage and the ponies made huge cheer and applause. "We won...we won!" Fluttershy cheered. "I know. I can't believe it!" Rigby said. Mordecai and Twilight felt bad that they lost but they still had fun. "Congratulations you two" Mordecai said. "Thanks man" Rigby said. "Your performance was just amazing" Twilight said. "Thanks Twilight" Fluttershy said. The Mayor walked up to them. "For winning the Contest the winners win… a free vacation in Canterlot!" she said. The crowd was thrilled with excitement. "A vacation in Canterlot?" Rigby said. The Mayor nodded. Rigby was really excited. "I can't believe you and I are going on a free vacation in Canterlot!" he said. "Yeah, I'm so excited! By the way thanks for being my partner for the contest Rigby" Fluttershy said "No problem" Rigby said. Then Fluttershy kissed Rigby on the cheek. Rigby blushed. The audience kept on making cheer and applause.

THE END


End file.
